Beauty Sleep
by Earth Star
Summary: After being away for three days, all Shiro wanted to was sleep. However, the was a problem he needed to fix before he could.


_Author's Note: This was a fic written for Pipedreamprayer's prompt of something about humans that is considered weird to aliens. So, hope you like this._

* * *

Shiro really wanted to climb into his bed and sleep for ten hours or possibly a whole day. After spending the last three days assisting Coran into hunting down those crystals they needed from that Galra guarded mine, his whole body craved to do so.

Between hiding from the Sentries, and fighting off the local wildlife, Shiro barely got any sleep while there. However, as much as Shiro wanted to visit dreamland, he couldn't. As leader, he had to check in with his team who should be on the training deck.

Thus, as Coran went to install the new crystals, Shiro yawned and made his way there. Yet, any sleepiness he had was tossed aside as the yelling from inside bolted him awake.

"Hunk! Can't you shoot straight!"

"I am shooting straight! You need to move faster!"

"I am moving fast!"

"CLEARLY NOT IF WE'RE STILL BEING HIT!"

Shiro froze. Was that Keith..and Hunk? Arguing? Shiro scratched his head. That was rare. If it was Lance and Keith fighting he wouldn't think much of it, but Keith never got into an argument with Hunk...Well, except for that debate about if muffins were considered cupcakes or not.

Discreetly, Shiro poked his head around the corner and glanced into the window on the door into the training room.

It was chaos.

Keith and Hunk were arguing quite hotly over a fallen gladiator on the floor and looked ready to murder each other. Lance was off to the side trying to shoot the target and kept missing which was odd for him. The poor guy looked close to bursting into tears as he kept wiping at his eyes. Pidge was at the other corner kicking a wall and shaking fists as if she had nothing to eat but peanuts for a week..

"What..the quiznack?" Shiro muttered.

"Shiro? Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

He turned around to see Allura. She looked worried and tired as she clutched her tablet to her chest. "I need your help! I can't figure out what's wrong with the Paladins. They're acting-"

"Crazy? Yeah, I noticed," Shiro said as he gestured with his thumb. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Allura said as she tossed her hands up in the air. "They've had the same nutritional amount of food, and we haven't left the castle."

"Okay, so not food poisoning then," Shiro said as he crossed his arms. "Have they been sleeping?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, I've ensured they've received the appropriate amount of sleep each."

Shiro's forehead puckered as he grasped his chin. Something was off with that statement. He didn't know why, but the manner Allura phrased it caused Shiro to feel weary. "And that would be?"

Allura held up one finger. "One varga each a day."

Shiro paused as he mentally did the time conversion in his head. "One varga...wait only an hour a day?!"

Allura nodded and sighed. "I know you tend to let them have more free time, but one varga should be more than sufficient."

Shiro's eyes narrowed. "And is one varga the amount Alteans usually need?"

Allura blinked and tilted her head. "Well..yes, it's the usual amount for most species, although I have heard Galra need at least three hours of sleep."

Shiro rubbed his eyes. "Oh...man, that explains it."

"Explains, what?" Allura asked, but stopped as Shiro held up his hand.

"Let me fix this mess and then I'll explain it to you," he stated.

The princess stared on with a quizzed expression as Shiro ventured into the room. The Paladins didn't seen to register he was even there until he promptly stuck his fingers into his mouth and let loose a loud whistle.

"GUYS SETTLE DOWN!" he called.

Everyone froze. Keith and Hunk's arguing stopped. Lance looked over and tears built up in his eyes, and Pidge's rage momentarily vanished.

"Shiro!" they all exclaimed.

Lance raced over as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Shiro, Allura has been training us non-stop! I've been telling her that we need-"

Shiro placed his hands on Lance's shoulder. "It's okay, Bud, I got the gist of it from Allura." He looked over his team and could now see the dark bags under their eyes. They all looked ready to drop to the floor from exhaustion.

He frowned. I like to just tell them to go to bed, but they're too riled up, he thought. I'll have to get them to calm down first.

"Shiro?" Keith asked as he glanced up. "What are you-"

Shiro clapped his hands to grab their attention. "Okay, I want you guys to get out of your armor, get your pajamas on and then meet me in the rec room."

The Paladins exchanged baffled frowns as Hunk raised a hand. "Uh...why exactly?"

"Because we're going to watch a movie," Shiro stated and pointed to the door. "So go, and Pidge pick us a quiet movie, alright? I'll be there to join you guys in a bit."

The Paladins looked uncertain, but none of them questioned it as they left. Allura entered the room, and neither said a word until they left alone.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Allura said as she frowned. "I've been doing research and there is a rare virus-"

"Allura, they're not sick they're just sleep deprived," Shiro said in a gentle tone.

Allura lowered her tablet and her eyes widened. "Sleep deprived?"

"Humans need at least eight to ten hours of sleep per day."

Allura's jaw dropped and she ever so slowly shut it. "You...do?"

Shiro nodded. "Did none of the guys tell you that?"

Allura's face suddenly turned bright red. "Actually...Lance did say that, but I thought he was trying to get out of extra training."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Why would you assume that?"

Allura fidgeted with her tablet. "Um..well...Pidge is often awake tinkering with her computer when Hunk and Lance have been asleep, and you and Keith are often training at the same time."

"Oh," Shiro replied softly and then scrubbed his face with his hands. "Okay, I can get how you were confused." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Thing is, eight to ten is the normal amount a human should get, but Pidge has a bad habit of not sleeping when she should be."

Allura paused, and frowned as she pointed to Shiro. "And you and Keith.."

"Are guilty of it as well for training," Shiro admitted. Although, in his case it was more because he sometimes had nightmares that made it hard to sleep. Still, he had to take some blame for Allura's misunderstanding. He was just as guilty as Keith and Pidge were.

"Sssoo," Allura said gradually as she tapped her fingers against her tablet, "the reason the Paladins are acting strange is due to lack of sleep?"

Shiro nodded.

"But most species only need a few vargas of sleep," Allura continued.

"Not for humans," Shiro said with a shrug. "Truth be told, we may even need more if we're sick or under a lot of emotional stress."

Allura's eyes widened and then shut her eyes as she massaged her forehead. "Guess that's another note to write down."

Shiro crossed his arms. "Note?"

Allura shook her head. "Nevermind, so what should we do now?"

"I'll handle it," Shiro said as he proceeded to leave. "Don't worry, I know exactly what to do."

He gave a small smile as Allura followed him with a curious expression on her face.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

It didn't take long for his team to crash. Once they were buried under blankets and nestled onto the couch, Pidge put on a quiet movie and Shiro waited. Sure enough, one by one they began to fall.

Pidge was the first to crash as the introduction song finished and snored against Shiro's shoulder. Keith was next and Shiro had to adjust his arm to be certain it did bother the boy. Next came Hunk, which left only Lance.

Lance looked around the group with a delighted face just as Allura entered the room. He gave the princess a relieved smirk.

"See, I told you we needed sleep," Lance said to Allura.

"You did," Allura said as she approached and tucked him in. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Lance yawned as he shut his eyes. "It's all good, but maybe a good night kiss..could..make up..for…" He was asleep before he finished the sentence.

Shiro chuckled as he glanced up to Allura. "Turn the lights off on your way out? We just need a few hours."

Allura nodded as she left. "Sleep well."

Shiro nodded, and once they were left in the darkness with the movie still playing, it didn't take long for him to join in the much needed slumber.


End file.
